custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lemiddus (Afterverse)
Lemiddus was a fa-matoran guard who formerly resided in Mahri Nui. History Early Life To be written... Rock Bottom As usual, Lemiddus slept in late and arrived at his post late. This would not have been any different than most other days, except that when he arrived, the Sentinel he was supposed to relieve, the ga-matoran Kyrehx, was being attacked by vampire squid. Lemiddus threw himself out into the water and pulled Kyrehx back into the safety of the Air Dome. He then proceeded to carry her to Kaira's hut, where she could recieve medical treatment. He himself had suffered several bites from the squid, and Kaira required him to stay overnight so she could be certain he recovered completely. During this time Lemiddus came to blame himself for Kyrehx's condition, and resolved to redeem hismelf for his mistake. As soon as Kaira released him he requested that Idris put him back on duty immediately. Idris complied, albiet reluctantly. During his first shift back on duty, Lemiddus noticed something flashing high above the city. He swam after it, catching it just before it fell into the Black Water. Upon examining his discovery he realized he had found a kanohi mask, one with an unnatural glow surrounding it. The mask began to affect his moods, so when he arrived at Idris' hut to hand it over to her, he had reched a state akin to drunkness. Idris noted is odd behavior and attempted to remove the mask from his possession with the help of Kyros, with who she had been having a conversation. During a short scuffle, Kyros was zapped by energy channel from the mask throguh Lemiddus, sending him flying and seemingly killing him. After seeing the results of his actions, Lemiddus fled. He soon realized he was being influenced by the mask, and decided to destroy it to prevent it from hurting anyone else. Hoping to find some too with which to accomplish this goal, he ran to Defilak's warehouse workshop. Not long after he arrived, a recently revived Kyros attacked him and attempted to steal the mask. Lemiddus attempted to stop him, and they fought to a stalemate, with Lemiddus ready to shoot Kyros with and ancient launcher and Kyros prepared to blast Lemiddus with his newfound energy powers. However, the untimely return of Dekar's expedition to the Black Water gave Kyros the upper hand. He blasted Lemiddus with energy repeatedly, then attempted to force Dekar to stay inside the submersible by threatening to do so again. When Dekar failed to comply Kyros blasted Lemiddus one finally time. Lemiddus remained conscious long enough to tell Dekar about the mask he had found and that it needed to be destroyed. Dekar promised the dying matoran he would stop Kyros and destroy the mask. Then Lemiddus died in his arms. Personality and Traits To be written... Powers and Equipment As a fa-matoran, he had a miniscule control over the element of magnetism. This gave him an acute sense of direction superior to most other Matoran. He wore a battered powerless kanohi Miru, the Mask of Levitation. He also wielded twin electro-blades. After touching the Mask of Life, Lemiddus was cursed to discharge energy from his body into anyone that touched him as long as the mask was in his possession. He never became fully aware of this, as Kyros was the only being he touched while in possession of the mask. Appearances *''Rock Bottom'' (First Appearance) *''Hellbound'' (Mentioned only) Trivia *The character of Lemiddus was originally conceived by , and was generously offered as a filler character for Rock Bottom. Though his personality was adapted to suit the story's needs, he remains the same character and therefore belongs Zannywoop. Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Fa-Matoran Category:Afterverse